


The Commander of Death and the Prince of Ice

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Arkadia, Azgeda, Commander of Death, F/M, Polis, Political Alliances, Prince of Azgeda, Trikru, Trust, wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: What else could I have written about for "Rare ships", day 9 of this infinite Writober hosted by fanwriter.it?While in Polis, Clarke Griffin finds herself having an unexpected chat with the Azgeda Prince.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Clarke Griffin/Roan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	The Commander of Death and the Prince of Ice

Polis wasn’t quite as she’d imagined it to be. When Lexa had told her going to the city would’ve changed her way of seeing the Grounders, Clarke hadn’t imagined the rests of her old civilizations to be all that was left to look at and admire. The tower she was locked in – no, not locked, she was told to be no prisoner – was once filled with offices, technology, people in suits with brilliant ideas. Now, that was nothing but some kind of a fossil, a place where weapons meant more than words and wit.

She closed her eyes, leaned with her weight on her elbows as she looked down. That tower gave her a good view, at least. She could see all of Polis, from up there. And the forest, Trikru’s safe place, as well. She could trace her way back to Niylah’s arms, a safe place, despite the shortness of time and missing of love. Wanting it, she could have traced her steps and found her way back to Arkadia, to the Mountain, to the dropship. Looking up at the sky at night, she could have noticed a dim star, not too far, and maybe she would have believed it to be the Ark.

“Wanheda thinks.”

Clarke turned around just to notice a man in her room. Despite not liking how he’d found it easy to capture her and keep her at bay, she had started to like Roan. It was true that they were both away from their people, their home. The reason didn’t really matter. And it was also true that despite not being caged in the tower, in Polis, they both felt more like prisoners than esteemed guests – the Commander of Death and the Prince of Ice.

“You say that as if it was a bad thing.” she entered the room, closing the balcony’s door behind her back, and kept an eye on Roan as they both moved, predators with a lowered guard. “I don’t quite like being looked at like a predator in a zoo.”

Roan raised an eyebrow. “A zoo?”

Clarke shook her head in response. She still had to get used to that aspect of life on the ground. So much of what had characterized humanity had simply vanished, or was only left in the minds of those who had lived – “survived” was probably better terminology – on the Ark. “You wouldn’t understand.”

As Clarke sat on her bed, Roan followed her. And despite not exactly appreciating his closeness, her body still seeing him as threat despite her mind knowing he was not anymore, she let him.

“No, I probably wouldn’t.” he said, his eyes on the room, a bit more luxurious than the one he had been given. “Are you enjoying your stay here at court, great Commander?”

“Don’t play with me. You know I’m not.” she tilted her head back. “Apparently, they’re saying by killing someone with a power or capability, you gain that for your own use. So maybe I’m here to be slaughtered by Lexa, who knows. Or maybe, and that’s a possibility as well…” she slowly turned her head to face his. “Maybe you’re the one who wants to kill me for my power and my acquaintance with death.”

“I would lie if I said I never thought about it, and you don’t lie in death’s face.” now, his eyes were mirroring Clarke’s. She could feel ice in her veins. “No, I’m not here to kill you, Wanheda. Nor to bend you to my will. I know better.”

“Good for you.” she muttered and looked back up. That ice burned more than the fire she’d sent against Lexa’s men, back at the dropship.

“But I am, indeed, here for a reason.”

There seemed to be no peace on Earth. Every time Clarke thought to finally have been able to find a balance, some kind of weird but necessary equilibrium, something happened. They’d just started to get used to the dropship when sickness and Grounders arrived. They’d started to think life in Mount Weather was safe when they started encaging them for their bone marrow. She’d allowed herself to hope life as a vagabond could be just as good as life in Arkadia when Roan had found her.

So, she sighed. “Of course you are. Don’t know what I expected.”

By her side, Roan laughed. He had a deep, low laugh, and it reminded Clarke of the very same noises of the forest he had taken her away from. He let the laughter die behind is lips as he got up and walked the room, never allowing Clarke to see his back. “As if a proposal from a banished Prince could ever be something detrimental.”

“Yeah, as if.” she gave a snort. “Speak, before I decide the fastest way out my room is down from the balcony.”

Roan blinked, looked outside. There was no way for a human being to survive such a fall. “Rude.”

Silence fell between them. Clarke had no idea what the offer could be. To kill Lexa? In exchange for what? Some part of her would have murmured a yes, what’s one more life, a little more blood on your hands, but Clarke was not sure she could bring herself to kill the Commander. Rationally, it would have been an act of war. And despite Wanheda being away from Arkadia, the consequences would’ve hit the camp. Of that, she was sure, and since all the people she’d killed, she had done it for the good being of her people, she couldn’t put them in danger. Not to please an Azgeda prince. She took a breath in.

“If it has to do with Lexa dying by my hand, then…”

“Come to Azgeda with me.”

Clarke could feel her own body tense before it relaxed, and she laughed. She laughed like she hadn’t in a long time, hand pressed against her chest, the other on her mouth. She laughed under Roan’s confused look, and took her time as laughter kept on tickling her.

“Good joke.” she managed to say, biting her inner cheek in order to stop laughing. “Now, let’s be serious. What are you here for?”

“I’m here because I want you to come to Azgeda with me.” Roan spoke slowly, as if to make her understand he was not playing around anymore. That he maybe never had been playing at all. “As an esteemed guest, this time for real. As an ally. As a friend.”

“What do you even gain from having me?” Clarke shook her head. “I’m not the killing machine you think I am. When I kill, it’s to survive. To protect my people and the ones I love. I won’t be your killer, I won’t be your… whatever it is you’re searching for.”

“There are enough Azgeda spies and killers roaming around already. I don’t need you to kill at my will, Clarke.” before she knew, he was at small distance, looking at her with a desire she didn’t understand nor could name. “You told me we were alike. And I didn’t believe you, because all I could see then was this girl egoistically distancing herself from her own mistakes, but…”

“Thanks for the high opinion.”

“Just let me finish.” Roan rolled his eyes. “You survived the men we feared. You killed people who wanted you dead. You are honorable for that, but there’s so much more to you that you can’t explore as long as you are Skaikru o Trikru. I can give you a new beginning. A new meaning.”

Clarke blinked, got up from the bed. She could feel Roan’s breath on her skin, and that was no ice. That was a forest fire. “Sounds interesting, but there’s an issue. I don’t trust you.”

“Same goes for me.” closing his eyes, Roan, too, could feel the held back breath of the girl fell from the sky he wanted by his side. “But who says we can’t learn?”

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped them a little too much, I won't lie.
> 
> If you'd like to support my ongoing project, please consider donating a coffee at ko-fi.com/warsgospel ^^


End file.
